


The Date

by Jasonwolf18



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Festivals, Love, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Silly, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonwolf18/pseuds/Jasonwolf18
Summary: At the insistence of Tataru, the Scions are forced to take a day off, with Darkvald and Y'shtola being pushed into taking their first date since coming back to the Source.
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written anything sexual in nature, but I wanted to atleast try my hand at it and show a softer side with the couple than in my previous works that deal a lot with negative emotions. If you want to read it but not interested in the sexual aspect, there is an obvious point where it takes that shift, so feel free to skip to the last paragraph to see how the tale ends.

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in Mor Dhona, most of the citizens were either pedaling their wares or drinking at the local bar. The hustle and bustle a rather happy sight to be hold. Up on the balcony of Rowena's House of Splendors, the Scions and the Warrior of Light lounged and relaxed, enjoying a nice and quiet day for once. There was no immediate threat to worry about, no world ending crisis. Sure, there were issues that could be dealt with, but even they had to take some time to have a break once in a while.

At one table, both Darkvald and Y'shtola sat together with her leaning against his chest with their faces buried in books. Both of them were reading aetherial study books, but at two fundamentally different levels, with the mighty Warrior of Light reading what he was essentially told was a book for dummies about the basics, while Y'shtola was reading a more advanced version. Occasionally, she would take a hand and sip on her cup of tea before returning to reading. Meanwhile, at another table, Thancred was showing the twins Alphinaud and Alisaie how to play a certain card game using Urianger's cards, with the elezen looking on and asking many questions. Darkvald looked up from his book and gave a chuckle, seeing the sight of them all here, “We are told to take the day off at the insistence of Tataru, and this is what we do?” This had earned him a chuckle below him as Y'shtola kept reading her book, “Oh? Is the great Warrior of Light bored on his day off?”

“He does have a point there, Shtola. We have a day to relax and forget all our problems, and we are just sitting here like we are trying to kill time.” said Alphinaud, looking up from the cards that he had in his hand. “We all should go out and **do** something. Anything would be better than just waiting around for the day to be over.” Alisaie was always the impatient one, preferring to do things than sit around. This had made Darkvald think for a moment, “Well, there is a nice festival that is going on in Kugane that we could see.” He had only seen it being set up and was rather curious about it, since he had never been to one before. “Then it is settled, you and Y'shtola should go on a date to the festival, while the rest of us do what we want to do." said Thancred, putting down the cards onto the table. Darkvald's head shot up and looked at him, noticing a sly grin on the man's face while his own was that of shock, “What?” He looked down and noticed that even Y'shtola had a bit of a blush to her cheeks but kept her cool for the most part. When he turned his attention back to the others, they were all staring at him, “What, and how long has it been since you two have actually been on a date together? Not since we came back from the First?" Darkvald sighed in defeat, “Fair enough," with a light hug to Y'shtola he said, “just let me get changed into a more festive attire.”

He had left the group alone as he made a quick teleport back home to change, dawning a red and gold colored robe and some comfortable sandals. With a quick look in the mirror, he put his hair back into a pony tail and then put on a headband to help keep the hair out of his eyes. Taking one last look at himself, he thought this looked as well as he could hope. Hearing a ping on his linkpearl from Y'shtola he hears, “Dear, I will meet you at the Aetherite Plaza.” With a deep sigh, he makes sure to leave any of his weapons at home, knowing he was supposed to be on a date, not expecting to enter a huge battle. _‘Alright then, time to put on the charm and impress your partner.’_ With that, Darkvald teleported to Kugane. What he saw when he arrived was an impressive sight to beheld, banners strung up over the streets, stalls offering delicious smelling food or activities that individuals could do. It was all amazing and he stared in wonder, having never witnessed anything like this before, until he heard the sound of an attention getting cough behind him. Turning around, he felt as though all air had left his body and the world crawl to a standstill.

Before him stood Y'shtola, wearing a beautiful black robe that almost matched the one he was wearing. What caught his eye for a moment was that there was a flower tucked in her hair, right by her right ear. As his gaze traveled down, he had to admit that she looked beautiful before but now she was stunning. She was even wearing sandals similar to his. When she caught him staring, he noticed a slight blush to her cheeks, “Tataru overheard the talk about the date and insisted that I wear this. She even said I had to have this flower in my hair.” Blinking a couple times, Darkvald finally found his voice again, “You…you look amazing, Shtola.” With a soft smile, he held out his hand to her, which she gently took it, “Now then, shall we have our date?” Putting up a bit of her front, he heard her chuckle and say, “My, such a gentleman. But where are my bouquet of roses?” With a charming smile, his body relaxing some, Darkvald led her over a bridge to the main part of the festival, “Roses may pale in comparison to you, my dear, but I may be able to find something close."

It was actually a fun time for them both. A few times they had these delicious balls of food on sticks when they wanted to eat, with Y'shtola stealing more than a bite from his stick more than once. They had even played some games, like fish scooping, or archery. It was nice seeing Y'shtola actually smiling and having fun, and it made his heart sing as he looked at how happy she seemed. This was a woman who wasn't putting up a strong front for those that knew her, and he was all too happy that he got to see how she truly was. A couple times though, he could have sworn that he saw movement behind them, from some individuals watching them, but past it off as just citizens who recognized him. As dusk was starting to arrive with the setting sun, they came across a few men and woman on a stage dancing. A few of the performers saw him and motioned him to come, which he tried to wave off until he felt Y'shtola give him a shove towards the stage. The crowd had parted for him, recognizing the Warrior of Light who spent a lot of time here. Hopping onto the stage, Darkvald gave a bow first to the dancers who stepped back to give him room, then to the crowd. The drums changed their beat and Darkvald started off with a slower set of moves, moving gracefully like water in his provided area.

His eyes were closed as he let the music fill his body, letting it spin, sway, and flip in time with the rhythm, his movements acrobatic in nature. As the beat started to gain tempo, so did his movements that caused his robe to loosen. Feeling a bit restricted but focusing only on the dance, he opened the top of the robe, leaving only his lower half still covered as he danced harder for the crowd. This was responded by loud cheers from the crowd as they witnessed the Warrior of Light dancing like this. His hands and hips moved to the beat, weaving patterns through the air as his tail swayed in time. The sound of the drums went faster and louder, and his movements went faster in response, taking up the whole stage as he performed. With the final set of beats to the drums, Darkvald slid to the edge of the stage on his knees, breathing hard and sweat making his skin shine in the fading light. There was a massive applauds from the crowd, but his eyes were on Y'shtola who had a blushed look to her face but was clapping all the same. Standing up, he gave one final bow to the crowd and the other performers, wiped himself down from the intense performance, then rejoined his date after fixing his robe.

Night was starting to arrive and he had heard from some of the merchants that there was going to be a big fireworks display going on over the pier. With a smile, Darkvald took Y'shtola's hand and took her up to the top of the tallest building, using one of his mounts to discreetly fly them to the top, all so they can get the best view. As they sat there, waiting for the show to start, Darkvald finally asked the question, “So, did you have fun today, my love?” With a sigh, he felt Y'shtola lean against him, wrapping an arm around his waist as she watched the horizon, “It was an enjoyable experience. I am glad that we had the time to do it. I didn't know that you could dance like that." This made Darkvald laugh some, “I did a side gig as a dancer when I wasn't trying to save the world. It was fun. Still ended up saving people with my dancing anyway.” He shook his head and smiled, thinking back on it on how that dancer group had taught him to purge the negative emotions out of people's hearts through dancing. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips, “This really was fun. I know Thancred pretty much twisted our arm to do this, but it was long over do.” This is where he noticed a slight smirk on Y'shtola's lips, “Oh, the date isn't over just yet. You still have one more task to perform.”

Darkvald was about to question what she had in mind, but it was suddenly answered for him when he felt himself being flipped onto his back with Y'shtola straddling his waist. She took his hands and pinned them above his head as she leaned down to kiss him. His eyes had opened wide in surprise before they slowly closed, his lips returning the kiss with just as much passion. He wasn't sure if he was hearing right, but it almost sounded like she was purring into the kiss, even more so when he had slowly ran his tongue across her lips to seek entrance to her mouth. His hands tried to move from her grasp to wrap around her waist, but the nip to his invading tongue quickly changed his mind and left them where they were. Slowly, he watched as she leaned back, breaking the kiss with a smirk to her lips and her tail swaying mischievously behind her, “Now, be a good dragon and stay right there. You move, and you don't get your treasure." His mouth was about to open to comment about her statement, at least until he felt a hand reach back and grasp at him under his robe.

He watched as she slowly got off his body, even if her hand stayed under his robe, rubbing along the length of his manhood through the small clothes that he wore underneath. “Oh? And what is this? I thought we were supposed to have day off, why would you bring a weapon here?” She had teased him, smirking at him the entire time before working the smallclothes off of him, tossing them off the side of the building. “Shtola…” He groaned once he felt her hand grasp the rod, trying to think of a reply. “Hmm, I should inspect this weapon, see if you have kept it in working condition.” Tilting his head down to get a better look, he saw that she had opened his robe up fully now, his erection standing up straight towards the night sky. With a glance over to him, she smirked and brought her head down, giving the tip a teasing lick before she took just the tip into his mouth. This made him let out a deeper groan, his head falling back onto the roof of the building with his eyes closed. It felt amazing already, and this was only just the beginning.

Slowly she took him deeper into her mouth, leaving him to groan out all the more. His groans caused her to pull her head off of him, smirking at him, “Better keep you voice down. Don't want everyone in town to know that their Warrior of Light is up here doing something so bad.” She smirked, her hand stroking the length. As far as he was aware, he was decent in size for her on the couple times they had spent together. He couldn't help but give a slight growl of his own as he looked down at her when she went back to taking him into her mouth, “You really are a naughty kitten when we are alone.” He groaned and bit his lip, trying not to make too much noise as she started to bob her head up and down his cock. He could feel her giving quiet little moans around his length as she moves her head up and down, her tongue swirling around the tip at random times. Soon she started to get her own reward for her efforts with little drops of precum leaking out of the tip and onto her tongue and down her throat. “Mmph…kitten. You keep that up and I'm gonna..” He didn't get to finish as he felt her pull off his length. “Oh no you don't. You have to earn that reward first.”

He watched as she slid her body up towards his head, looking down at him, while moving the bottom part of her robe to the side to reveal she had chosen to go without her small clothes today. With a naughty grin, he brought his head towards her now exposed petals, slowly kissing his way up her thighs as he worked his way towards her pussy. With a quick movement, he grasped her hip and shifted her so that she was the one on her back, his head still between her legs. “Now you be the good kitten." He said, winking up at her before lightly licking along her outer folds, enjoying her taste while a finger helped spread her open a bit more. This teasing went on for a bit longer as he would alternate between licking at her folds or inserting a finger into her till finally he chose to capture her clit with his lips to gently lick. His gaze shifted up towards her, hearing her give her own pleasured sighs, with her lightly biting her finger to not cry out so loudly. The roll of her hips into his mouth signaled that he need not tease her much longer, so he dived into licking at her clit and outer lips while he moved first one finger, then adding a second faster and harder into her. Eventually, she had cried out, unable to keep her voice quiet as she came on his tongue and fingers. Smiling, he licked her through her release, trying to prolong her pleasure until she had to shove his head away, her breathing heavy.

“Enough foreplay, my dragon. It is time that we get to the main event.” She said, giving Darkvald a wink as she got onto all fours before him, her tail waving teasingly behind her, as if daring him to approach. With a smile, he moved behind her, gently caressing her sides and back, enjoying the sight of her. With a brief angle of his hip, he slid easily into her, his body half bent over her form to give a soft moan into her ear. It took a few thrusts, but eventually he was buried deep inside of her, both of them not moving. He was simply enjoying how she felt, her slick walls gripping him like a glove while she needed to adjust to her love filling her depths so fully. With a light nip to her ear, he asked, “So, how does it feel having the Warrior of Light being inside you, my kitten?” He teased, earning himself a shove back into his hip from her, “Stop talking and get to work, darling.” She hissed, rocking herself back against him. With a smirk, he responded by thrusting into her in response, their hips moving in a perfect rhythm as his balls would tap against her clit each time they collided together. Their moans would start flowing out of their mouths, doing their best at first to keep quiet but once the firework show started, all attempts to stay quiet went out the window.

He pants hard as his hip arches to tease at different angles into her, working to tease her before he eventually found that sweet spot, as evident by her increased cries. His hips start to thrust faster and harder, while his hands move up her body to cup and knead at her breasts through the slightly open robe, feeling the hard nubs of her nipples press firmly against his palm. “Oh Dark…” He heard her moan, sending a shiver down his spine. The scene around them was a sight to behold, two lovers engulfed in the love and pleasure that the other provided while a large firework show was performing in the background, and unsuspecting festival guests down below. “Oh fuck…Shtola. I'm gonna..” He moaned, his hips thrusting into her at a faster pace. She turned her body to the side slightly to bring a hand up to grasp at one of his horns, “Do it. With me, my love.” With that she tugs on his horn, bringing his lips against hers as she came once more upon the invading cock. He didn't need to be told twice as he thrusts in once more, shooting his cum deep into the Sorceress, their moans and cries muffled by the kiss.

Finally, the pair collapsed and held onto each other tightly. Y'shtola rested her head upon his chest as the fireworks had their finale, sighing heavily. “This date truly was wonderful, my love.” He said, hugging her close as they recover. “Yes, I agree. It was lovely. We probably should get dressed before anyone comes up here." Y'shtola slowly disengaged herself from his embrace and straightened out her robe as best as she could while Darkvald stood up and did the same. He did walk up and kiss her once more, looking into the white eyes of hers, "I know I have said this before, but I am forever yours, my kitten. I truly love you." She smiled and caressed his cheek, "And I love you too, Darkvald. You have me forever, if that wasn't clear already." Carefully they flew down off the building, and shared a deep kiss once more as they rounded a corner. “Well, it looks like you two had fun.” Both Darkvald and Y'shtola stopped at the voice, with Darvald slowly turning his head to look behind them to the source of the voice. Sure enough, there was Thancred and the others, even G'raha, standing not too far away. Upon a closer inspection, both Alisaie and G'raha had completely red faces while Thancred just had a mischievous grin on his face. “What….” Darkvald started to speak, fearing what was going to be said in response. “What are we doing here? Oh making sure you two love birds had a good date. Good show up there, my friend.” This made G'raha and Alisaie blush harder as Darkvald stood there completely slack jawed, “No….Don't tell me that you saw that.” He felt the grip on Y'shtola's hand get tighter, and he could almost feel the magic start to radiate from her body. “Dear, you have 3 minutes to get everyone out of Kugane before I unleash my strongest spells against our spying companions. And you can not stop me on this.” With a shocked face, seeing how serious she was, Darkvald ran off, trying to alert the authorities by making up some lie to get the citizens gone for a little bit.


End file.
